The present invention relates to synchronizing devices in general and more particularly to a synchronizing device of the free ring type.
Prior art synchronizing devices of the free ring type consist of a pair of friction rings which are spaced apart and have a shiftable coupling collar disposed therebetween. The friction rings include pins rigidly connected to each ring and adapted to pass through suitable openings in the coupling collar. The pins and openings have coacting blocking surfaces maintained in contact by resilient means to insure that the blocking action occurs prior to the shifting of the coupling collar in either direction.
In known prior art devices, the resilient means have taken different forms and also have been located in a number of different positions with respect to the elements that make up the synchronizing device. For example, some devices have resilient means located in adjacent gear elements of the transmission and adapted to react against at least one of the friction rings to provide the desired result. Others have been directly associated with one or more of the elements of the synchronizing device. These devices require special mounting arrangements in which the pins are modified, or in which one or both of the friction rings are modified to achieve the desired operation. In addition, constructions of this type are difficult to assemble. Extra care must be taken to assure that the resilient means do not pop-out as the unit is preassembled. The cost of replacement due to wear is another undesirable factor to a vehicle owner and operator.
The present invention is intended to solve the above problems by providing a synchronizing device of the free ring type wherein a single resilient means is supported in the coupling collar for biasing the spaced friction rings in opposite circumferential direction.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved resilient means for a free ring synchronizer which is simple in design and easily replaceable in the event of failure.